Fishie: Rescue Or Not
For the rest of the series click Fishie Rescue or Not 'Is this all they want?' Juvil asked herself. 'Or do they want a backup weapon? I guess I am pretty awesome in strength.' She snickered. Galaxy was supposed to be in that nest over there. She could smell her. She just needed them to fall asleep. She would have to wait. It was like fishing. But more agonizing. 'Fishie. Crims called the fish. It was hilarious. Marty could never keep a straight face.' She was about to laugh. She held it in. She couldn't let them know she was awake. "Do we really need to do this? It's not like the She-cats can really leave. They don't know the exit or-" the cat yawned. "Anything." 'True.' Juvil thought. ' wait I remember now! Wrong!' "I know but I know as much as you. Let's just try to-" The cat yawned and, "nevermind." They breathed as if they were asleep. 'They better not of done something to Galaxy!' She silently crept over. She poked Galaxy. The She-cat immediately jumped and gasped. Juvil pointed to the guards. Galaxy coughed. Juvil waved her tail. In their secret language that ment 'follow me.' Galaxy got up and followed her. She jingled. Juvil looked at her neck. 'A twoleg collar!' Juvil bit the bell shutting most of the sound. She tried to rip it off her neck. She tugged and tugged. It wouldn't come off. She then pulled. The bell fell out of her mouth and on to the floor. JINGLE! JINGLE! Every cat would hear it. Juvil began to run. Galaxy followed. ' Why was the exit so far?' She heard voices. Angry voices. Fast pawsteps reached the door before them. A tiny black cat with one of those collars with teeth in them stood in the front. Come to think of it. They all had collars with teeth in them. The tiny cat: "I am Scrouge, leader of Bloodclan. And you won't escape!" Galaxy hid behind Juvil. "Try me!" Juvil laughed and grabbed Galaxy's scruff and noticed a black twoleg up path in the alleyway. 'I hate up paths.' (Ladder.) Juvil waited. A cat jumped toward her. "Get her!" Scrouge yelled. She jumped onto the up path. He claws scrambling and she threw Galaxy onto it. She fell and twisted barely in time. She hated falling. She hated the way it made her heart seem to rise and drop later than she did. She panted. A cat grabbed her. "Run Galaxy!" Juvil yelled. Two cats prepared to jump onto the up path. Galaxy looked at her full of fear and began to run. She was sprinting. She would be caught if she continued this pace. "Leave her alone." Juvil glared at Scrouge. "How do we know you won't try a stunt like that again?" Scrouge laughed. "You don't." Juvil continued to glare. "Exactly. But we need you not to. We leave tonight." Scrouge smirked at her glare. Galaxy had been caught and she fell. She was too high up not to sustain injuries from the fall landing on feet or not. She landed on her feet and immediately fell to the ground. ' this is all my fault.' Juvil shook her head. "At least care for her injuries!" Juvil insisted. "I will think about it." Scrouge said. "Time to leave." They began to walk away. The two cats that chased Galaxy dragged her into the corner of the alleyway. Meanwhile. "Wron gah spotts!" Crims declared. "You took me there for nothing?!" Marty whined. "I knows now!" Crims took off still full of energy. He picked up the smell of Galaxy. I know because I smelled it too. "You better be right or no fish for you!" Marty threatened. "I wants Fishie Fishie!" Crims said. "Dis righ tah wone!" The entered. Many cat scents were there. In the middle of them was Juvil's scent. She had most definitely been here. And it was still fresh. "Maybe she escaped." Marty shrugged. "No she didn't." A quiet voice said. To cats lay unconscious in the corner. "GALAXY!" The toms said together. "Yes, we need to go to the forest. They are going to attack the clans." Galaxy mumbled. "Who is attacking th clans and why should we help?" Marty scowled. "Bloodclan, and it's the right thing to do!" She quietly hissed. The toms with strange collars had woken up and they were in for some deep trouble. Galaxy no longer had the advantage of surprise. TO BE COUNTINUED!! Category:WFW 1 Category:Fishie